


Just A Storm

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [12]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: The children are frightened of a thunderstorm.  All of them.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & the 101
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Kudos: 32





	Just A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by thehollyraven: there's thunder Happening™ at the moment so: how would boga he and the yodes/yoditos react to thunder? especially if it lead to lightning?

The massive crack of thunder woke Din up out of a dead sleep. He blinked, flinching instinctively at the lightning that flashed outside and the second massive thundering that followed it. Omera was right; those humid summer afternoons did lead to some incredible thunderstorms.

There was a whining noise at his hip and he felt a beak nudging his ribcage. “It’s all right, girl,” he said soothingly, ruffling her head feathers and feeling her toes kneading into his leg. “It’s just a storm.” He was surprised that she was so unnerved, but maybe she’d never experienced a storm before. Actually, now that he thought about it, if Boga Jr. was so unsettled, then where were -

The next bolt of lightning illuminated a flood of children pouring through his door. The thunder clapped and Din turned on the bedside light in time to see them all jump. _“Dad!”_ they wailed, clambering up on to the bed. Din scooped up the smaller ones to help as best he could while everyone already on the bed swarmed him, trying to burrow into the crook of his arms and every fold on his shirt. Boga Jr. trilled, picking up stragglers with her beak and setting them between her and Din, curling herself protectively around them.

“Daddy,” whined someone from Din’s armpit, “Daddy, I’m scared.”

“It’s all right,” said Din. “Just a storm.”

Another flash of lightning and massive crack of thunder; he watched them clutch their ears, trembling. The last few of his children came in, older ones dragging the babies, who were crying loudly. Yod’ika carrying Ika’ika brought up the rear. Din helped them up and carefully made room for the babies on a few of the pillows, gently shushing them and stroking their heads. Ika’ika clung to his finger and wouldn’t let go, his tiny grip so much stronger than his size would have one think.

Yod’ika snuggled up under Din’s chin, shoving aside three of his brothers to get there. “We don’t like the storm, Dad,” he said in a tone that indicated he clearly expected his father to do something about it.

Din tried to remember. Had there been storms or similar on his own planet? What had his parents done? There was some half-remembered tale in there…

“It’s just the clouds bumping into each other,” he said, hugging some close and letting them curl up with each other in between him and Boga Jr. “They’re all impatient to get across the planet, so they crash into each other and make that sound.” Luckily for him, thunder sounded right then. “Just like that.”

The kids whimpered, except Yod’ika 2, who was eyeing him critically. “That can’t be true, Buir,” he said. “How do you explain lightning, then?”

Shit. Din thought fast. “Well, when they crash into each other, they make sparks. Just like IG-11 does sometimes.”

“Like when he was chasing Yod’ika 79 and fell in the pond?” asked Yod’ika 11.

Din winced at that particular memory - he’d never thought he’d get shouted at by Kuiil, that had been terrible - but said, “Yes, like that.”

“Ohhhh,” said a whole chorus of voices.

They yelped when another lightning-and-thunder set rattled the windows. “Shh,” said Din, patting anyone within reach. “It’s all right. You’re safe.”

“Can we stay with you, Daddy?” asked someone near his foot, echoed by a hundred other little voices.

“Of course, ner ad’ike,” said Din. He made sure the babies were safely positioned as the others all snuggled between him and Boga Jr. before dimming the light to its lowest setting.

“All night?” asked Yod’ika.

“If you want,” said Din, “then yes, all night.”


End file.
